The Last One Standing
by Pisces Panda
Summary: RxM MxE TxH KxOC OCxOC Meeting Mariah and her new team at the mountains, the BladeBreakers train for the grecian tournament, while also trying to keep Ray from getting lost in thought for a certain pink-haired blader. Same goes for Max and an ex All Star.
1. NOT MORE TRAINING!

This fic is writen by me and kawaii-kirei. This is her chapter. She might also be doing the nexy one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything in this chappie  
  
~* The Last One Standing *~  
  
Tyson grumbled slightly, sweat trickling down at the sides of his face. The rest of the BladeBreakers trailed   
  
behind him, cloaks wrapped around their whole body.  
  
"Oh man! We've been walking for hours!! I say we blame Kai! He's the one who suggested to go training in the   
  
mountains!" The midnight-haired champion sighed exasperatedly,  
  
Kai glared, "Well, who was the one who suggested we go east, when the shortcut was pointed at the west?!"  
  
Tyson blushed, "Yeah, well... It's still your fault in the first place!"  
  
"Tyson..." Kai growled, "The sign was really big, saying that a shortcut stood nearby pointing to the west AND YET YOU   
  
DIDN'T SEE IT!! And besides, if we don't train, who knows what'll happen at the next tournament?!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max laughed, stepping between the two, who looked like they were ready to rip each others   
  
throats, "Cant you two fight at another time?"  
  
Ray snickered, "Max's right, you two! All we need to do now is to find that training area! We haven't come this far just   
  
to go back, did we?"  
  
Tyson pouted, "Easy for you to say. You grew up in the mountains!" He muttered,  
  
Ignoring that comment, Ray titled his head to the side, "Besides, Chief ain't cool about repeating this little adventure!"  
  
he laughed,  
  
"Y-yeah... This place gives me the creeps!" Kenny shivered, "I'm totally frigid! It's freezing out here!" He pulled his cloak  
  
tighter around his body, his laptop safely tucked between his arms,  
  
"Well, looks like we have no choice but to continue... But -" Max sweat dropped, "Can we rest for a while?"  
  
Everyone fell, of course except for Kai who just stared at him with arms crossed, though his eyes twitched now and   
  
then. Max laughed nervously, "Well, it is getting da -"  
  
All of them positioned themselves quickly, as a rustle from the trees reached them. They looked around and froze when  
  
they heard a voice, "Whoa... I just go off to get some wood and here I find the BladeBreakers. Lost and tired."   
  
It chuckled,  
  
They all turned to where their ears clicked. In a tree branch, a shadow stepped forward to the light,  
  
Ray's jaw dropped, "Mariah?"  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I AM EVIL!!!!! Actually, kawaii-kirei wrote this chappie.... ^^ SHE'S THE EVIL ONE!!!!!! 


	2. Who are THEY?

~* The Last One Standing *~  
  
"Howdy!" Mariah snickered, jumping down the tree with a bunch of logs gathered in her arms, "So, what   
  
brings you guys here?"  
  
"Mr. Sourpuss wanted to go training in the mountains." Tyson muttered,  
  
Kai glared, "One more word, Tyson."  
  
"Oh yeah? What'cha gonna do? Train me to death?!"  
  
"Now that's a good idea."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Your bad."  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
Mariah chuckled, "Anyway, you guys need a lift? The others have a vacant van you can borrow. Our cottage ain't   
  
that far."  
  
"YES!!" Tyson started to dance, which really didn't match him at all, "You a life-saver, Mariah!!"  
  
"You have money?" Everyone fell, Mariah laughed, "Really! The famous BladeBreakers can't take a joke at all!"  
  
~~ ~~  
  
"Mariah!!" Tyson pouted, "You said that you're place isn't that far!!"  
  
"Come on, Tyson!" Ray grinned, "We've been only walking for... err... well..."  
  
Max spoke up beaming, "Two minutes and a half."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides, we're here." Mariah shook her head playfully,  
  
"YAY-... who are they?"  
  
The girl chuckled, "The other two is new. But the dark brunette... don't tell me you don't know who Hillary is!"  
  
"OF COURSE WE KNOW HER!"  
  
She sighed, "Well, the girl with the glasses is Amanda. I joined their team after I quite the White Tigers -" When   
  
the BladeBreakers jaw dropped, except for Kai who had a big sweat drop at the back of his head, she quickly   
  
added, "Long story, tell you later."  
  
As she finished, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes with hazel specks covered with   
  
silver-rimmed glasses passed by. She wore black pants[1] and a black t-shirt. On her neck was a plain necklace   
  
with two crosses but one had an aquamarine gemstone at the middle. "I heard my name. Somebody called?"   
  
She carried a huge stack of piled up books and got that irritated look on her face,  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Tyson snickered,  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny exclaimed, "Be nice for once."  
  
"The Chief's right!" Dizzi's voice popped up, "That's no way to treat a girl, you know!"  
  
"Hmph! You guys take out all my fun."  
  
Mariah raised an eyebrow, "What's with all the books?"  
  
Amanda chuckled, "Cherry forced me to carry her books of myths, legends, the universe, and stuff like that. You   
  
know, the zodiacs, gods and goddesses? To her room. Nevertheless, I blackmailed her to carry my stack of comics   
  
and all my other stuff to my room. Hillary's in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to cook. And Emily's getting   
  
some water. Oh, and introduce me to your little friends later!" She winked, before going back to balancing the   
  
books, making sure that none would fall.  
  
Giggling, Mariah turned to the BladeBreakers, only to fall on the ground laughing. Their faces were priceless!   
  
Jaws dropped, eyes almost popping out and millions of sweat drops behind them. She just wished that Kai joined   
  
in though. He was just leaning against a tree, eyes closed, his lips twitching now and then.  
  
"And that's Amanda. Cherry's over there." She pointed at a direction, where a girl was trying to get out of a   
  
tangled mess with bags all around her. "Well, we've been restless nowadays. Gods, Ray! You don't know how crazy   
  
the people of the valley have become after the Russian Tournament!! They kept on giving us fan mails! Lee's   
  
almost ready to pull all his hair out!" She snickered at the sight,  
  
Ray chuckled, "Then I should send him anonymous letters, making him think that it's another mail by his fans!"  
  
"Now that's a good idea!"  
  
"MARIAH!!" A desperate cry broke the BladeBreakers out of their reverie. A girl with black hair that flows past her   
  
shoulders and brown eyes ran towards them, with bags hanging on her every angle possible. Her hair was a mess   
  
and so was her posture. She wore black baggy pants, and a midnight blue t-shirt with the words who cares?! in   
  
the middle in the color black. Comics in hand, she whined, "YOU JUZ GOTTA HELP ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW   
  
HEAVY AMANDA'S STUFF IS!!"  
  
Mariah grinned, "Poor you."  
  
"NO!!" Before she scurried away, curses were heard now and then.  
  
"So..." Tyson smirked, "Where's loud mouth?"  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING LOUD MOUTH, YOU BRAT[2]?!"  
  
~~ ~~  
  
// kawaii-kirei's notes //  
  
// [1] Sorry Amanda, but I couldnt quite make out your pants in the picture. The background was kinda dark.   
  
GOMEN!! *bows apologetically* //  
  
// [2] I was supposed to write Blue Rat, but when I combined it became brat... and... yeah... that's what I wrote. //  
  
~~ ~~ Well, here's chapter 2! Sorry if I took too long and if Ken didnt come out yet, but it's your guy   
  
and I wanted to let you be the one to present him! =P Arent I such a nice girl - *someone chokes her* GAH!!   
  
OKAY! OKAY!! I'm not a nice girl, happy?! *person nods* *shrug* Oh well, hope you enjoy this chappie! ^^ 


End file.
